Talk:Kai'Sa/@comment-24971427-20180420025946/@comment-7709681-20180509175029
@NoobOfLore: It was not to make myself sound tragic, and is just a fraction of what has happened in my life, that was to argue how terrible the context of her survival is (which I told at the end of that comment, which seems you missed in order to complain about my experience). Thankfully you were mature enough to dispatch the story as a "tragedy dick-measuring contest", shows seriousness in the issue told thereafter. /s My point was the following: For Kaisa's survival to make sense everything must be excused with the symbiote, because she has no quality that could keep her alive other than luck and "Indomitable Will" which equates the same as "because the plot demands it", ''which is far worse as she's responsible of all the horrible things caused to herself, her beloved and village and still got the best case scenario, shows no signs of remorse or guilt about the others she caused to die, somehow now believes herself a heroine of sorts and is mature enough to blame Malzahar for the incident that happend because of her prank. You can go even as far as read her AMA and find that one of the writters describes her as a special snowflake (''he literally describes her as special and not like the others because is different). Considering this for how Riot attempts to sale her as a "lone survivor" is laughable if not disrespectful (the main reason I had to tell my happenings, because it unnerves me to see how lightly they use "Survivor" as a term, specially on someone that I wanted Riot to charaterize as perfectly as it was Kassadin's daughter), and gets worse when the community rather than caring for this complains about her notorious (over)sexualization and even then Riot failed at justifying her at least 4 times with different posts, each worse than the last. As for the previous comment of Radstack about double standards, is far more simple than was justifying each individual attractive/muscular/visually exposed male: We haven't reached a point in which have been bombarded by these examples of males for long enough to complain about male oversexualization, so no-one is bothered by them nor point it out as a flaw, specially when most cases there's justification as to why they look as they do, so when one attractive male is released it gets a positive reception as long as their character is compelling and offsets the acostumed sex appeal. The inverse case is true for this: We have been thrown so many attractive females that either get desensitized because is more of the same (as Green pointed out, in most cases are ADCs, and Kaisa's core audience are those who main them, hence why Riot's inside gamer feedback was "positive") or there's a senstitivity issue because it turns out to be their only redeeming quality as their character's design, so when a traditionally unattractive female or non-human female is released (e.g.: Jinx, Rek'Sai, Kindred, Illaoi and Taliyah) they get positive reception without much second thought, specially when their character is compelling and offsets the acostumed sex appeal.